


archaic kinds of fun

by queerfawn



Series: if being afraid is a crime [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confessions of love, Dystopia, GUYS GO HOME AND GO TO SCHOOL, Inter-dimensional travel, Is that a thing, M/M, Mercenaries, Multiverse, Other, Trans Male Character, dystopian au, identification tattoos, idk what else to tag this as, john is 16 Alex is 17, mercenary au, portal guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfawn/pseuds/queerfawn
Summary: "I think we should go back home for a little while."And his chest was already starting to ache, breathing constrict. "Why?" He asked, tone measured.Alex let out a huff of air, pushing his hair out of his face and sitting up properly. "I wanna fucking murder your dad."Jack had to pull over, was thankful there was no one else for miles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fruit of a weird ass dream and my headspace has been weird af so my writing style is kind of different?  
> Also vv light trigger warning for a brief and nondescriptive mention of rape and also John (who I'm v fond of calling Jack?) has a lot of anxiety so if that bothers you

They'd stolen a car shortly after coming through the portal here and had barely stopped driving since. Alex was half asleep in the passenger seat while Jack was buzzing with caffeine energy behind the wheel. He'd forgotten how much he liked driving. It'd been ages since they'd been anywhere with motorized transportation they could understand and even longer since they'd been in a universe this similar to their own. It was near identical and, frankly, it was kind of terrifying.

"I really like the moons," Alex said through a yawn, gesturing vaguely towards where one hung full in the sky and another was cresting the horizon.

"They're damn nice, aren't they," Jack replied, smiling just slightly. Alex looked beautiful in the moonlight, profile contrasting in silver and shadow. He thought absently that he had everything he loved surrounding him. The humming of a vehicle in his control, a styrofoam cup of coffee nestled between his thighs, a universe far from his own, and Alexander.

"John," Alex said suddenly, voice still blurry with sleep, but his true name enough to make anxiety rise in his chest. He never used his real name unless he was dead serious. "I think we should go back home for a little while."

And his chest was already starting to ache, breathing constrict. "Why?" He asked, tone measured.

Alex let out a huff of air, pushing his hair out of his face and sitting up properly. "I wanna fucking murder your dad."

Jack had to pull over, was thankful there was no one else for miles.

"Did you just suggest what I think you did?" He asked, trying to steady his breathing before it got out of control. Even the mention of his father had images flashing through his head and the suggestion- gods he was going to be sick.

"Yes," Alex said simply, still not even sounding like he was fully awake. "He fucking raped you, Jack. We've done worse at this point and I think he deserves to die. Obviously he's your father, it's your choice. What do you say?"

The silence was heavy and filled with John's erratic breathing. He managed to stave off a flashback, which he was thankful for. Alex was blunt and sometimes insensitive and he couldn't blame him for that. Wasn't upset with him for stating the facts. But the question remained.

"Why the fuck do you even care?" He said quietly, voice level and carefully free of emotion.

"I'll give you one goddamn guess," Alex replied and he sounded almost bitter and clearly rather upset.

"I don't know! It makes no sense!" Jack nearly shouted, anxiety and frustration spilling out now.

"Because I fucking love you, dumbass! And you deserve to see the asshole dead, deserve revenge. You've done enough reckless, illegal shit for me it's damn time I do something for you," When Alexander spoke it was almost like he exploded, gesturing wildly.

Jack was silent for just a beat on the wrong side of awkward. He turned over the words slowly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He wished he could get away with popping his ring (which he'd gotten a few portals ago from a beautiful creature at a sort of flea market) into his mouth and turning it over, savoring the taste of metal. He figured Alex would just laugh at him though.

"Okay," John said finally, digging his shaking fingers into his thighs.

"Okay?" Alex's voice was almost pleading, searching for more.

"Yeah, I'll do it," His voice was strained even to his own ears. "I don't know why you're mocking me with an 'I love you', though. We both know our preferences are- opposing."

Alexander slumped back against the window, seeming to purposefully avoid his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I get it. We can do this job and then you can just- fucking ditch me back home. Oh- you could pick up that Martha girl instead. I'm sure she'd love to come with you." Apparently he was making no move to hide his emotions tonight as he clearly sounded bitter. Jack was just more confused.

"Can you stop being cryptic as all fuck for a minute and tell me what you mean for once in your goddamn life?" Jack almost groaned, picking up the cooling coffee still between his thighs and downing what was left all at once. He hoped it would ground him, but knew it would just make him more likely to buzz straight out of his skin.

"I love you. And you're straight. I get it Jacky, you don't have to be a dick."

He froze. His brain started to whirl into motion but for once he decided to just act on instinct. So, all at once he was unbuckling his seatbelt and damn near catapulting himself into the passenger seat and Alexander's lap.

"Can I kiss your stupid lips right off your dumbass face?" Jack said quickly, not so out of his head as to forget consent.

Alexander didn't respond for a moment, looked a bit like a doe caught in the headlights. Then there was a brief nod and they were kissing and it was so good. Jack pulled back after a moment though and clambered back into his seat, leaving behind a bewildered Alex.

"Go back to sleep. We've got an all nighter to get to Alsvera, and at least one of us should be well rested," Jack said casually, buckling his seat belt and taking off again at an unreasonable speed.

"Love you?" Alex said hesitantly and Jack grinned.

"Love you."

—————

Getting to Alsvera was easy enough. The only trouble they encountered was the amount of traffic entering the city. Judging by the map the pair had attained it was in about the same location as New York City had been back home- before it all went to shit.

They ditched the stolen car in a lot near the edge of the city and took the equivalent of a taxi to a hotel near the center of the city. Jack was especially thankful this world had mastered the art of inter-dimensional travel and could transfer their currency with very little hassle. He fell asleep in the backseat leaning against Alex and had to be half dragged to their newly reserved room.

He woke a few hours later, tucked safely beneath the covers with a glass of water waiting for him on the bedside table. Alexander was waiting on the balcony, smoking. He didn't speak when he crept out, wrapped his arms around the other boys waist. Neither did he, to be fair. They stood looking over the city beneath them for quite some time before Jack started coughing from the smoke of Alexander's cigarette. Alex laughed and stubbed it out, leaning inside to flick it into the trash.

"I was waiting for that," He commented, pulling Jack towards him, an unspoken question hanging in the air. Jack nodded in answer, leaned in to close the gap between them.

Alexander tasted like smoke and mint. He had no doubt he was less than pleasant to kiss at the moment, still groggy with sleep and tasting of morning breath. This suspicion was confirmed when Alex pulled away with his nose scrunched up and a mock noise of distaste.

"Brush your teeth, Laurens," Said Alex. "You taste like ass."

Jack rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly. "How would you know?" He asked with a wink, actually managing to make Alex blush.

He made his way back into the room, grabbing his backpack. He reminded himself he needed to thank Alex for dragging him and their possessions in. Undressing he grimaced at the scars lashing across his back and the still healing bullet wound just above his hip, completely ignored the identification tattoo on his wrist.

Finally dressed in black and leather he grabbed the heavy duty concealer Alexander had purchased for him and dabbed it over the tattoo, more reason than one driving his actions. He couldn't help but smile as the words- [Eleanor Laurens] [F] [Oct. 28 2154]- disappeared from view. After brushing his teeth he reemerged to see Alexander frowning at a burner phone. He guessed he must've gone out and purchased it while he was still asleep.

"Do we already have a job?" Jack asked, head cocked to the side.

"Yeah," Alex replied, words clipped, already in the headspace required for their work. He tossed Jack the burner and he quickly read the message, chest constricting but nodding anyway.

"I don't want to get banned from here, it seems nice," Jack said with a frown.

"Then we just can't get caught, fucko," Alexander replied, grinning through cold eyes.

Jack sighed, nodded. Gave the burner back as he struggled to find his shoes. "We doing this now?"

"The sooner it's done the more we get paid, and we're not exactly high on funds," Alex replied. Jack snorted. He wasn't wrong, and if they planned to get back home they needed a replacement for the cartridge in their portal gun. Inter-dimensional travel wasn't exactly cheap.

Having found his shoes he looked up to see Alex staring out the window, eyes dark and just as blank as the rest of his face. He knew that look. He was scared of that look. Alex was scared of it too.

Jack grabbed their guns and walked cautiously towards the other man, resting his hand on his shoulder, giving his gentlest smile when he finally met his eyes. He passed over Alexander's weapon, nodded in acknowledgment of the muttered thanks.

"Try to stay with me, alright? What's the rule?"

"No dissociating with a weapon in your hand," Alex replied stiffly, a kiss to Jack's cheek in payment.

"No being triggered with your finger on the trigger," Jack countered, hugging the other man quickly.

Alex scrunched his nose, shook his head. "I don't like that one. It's weird."

Jack nodded in agreement but didn't speak. They wouldn't speak again until they got back that night, another life taken and blood money in their pockets. Alexander would pin John to the bed, whisper promises of revenge with lust weighing on his tongue. John would grin, ignore his shaking hands and let himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so much oml so be on the look out for more in this verse  
> Leave me a comment below or maybe an ask at my tumblr humhallelujaln


End file.
